Wet
by ShovelChin
Summary: Eric and his half-brother, Scott, are supposed to be sledding; but, they become sidetracked. In order to combat the cold wetness pervading their senses, they come closer for warmth. Scottman.


**Wet**

* * *

**WARNING: This story contains homoerotic and incestuous descriptions of an adult male engaging in intercourse with a boy whom is still in his teens. It is dirty and passionate. I don't normally put warnings, but I know that incest is especially touchy. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Hey."

"...What?"

Scott's eyes narrowed as he eyed his little brother. Liane and Jack both agreed that he should take Eric out sledding, primarily due to the fact that they rarely spent any quality time together. For good reason, at that; Scott and Eric could almost never concur on any topic, and when they did, it was with extreme reluctance. At that, their arguments often got out of hand, and although most of it was fabricated emotion whereas they feigned politeness to maneuver through the other's trap, it was still clear that they seldom got along.

"You said you know where we're going." He snarled, eyes darting throughout the blanket of white that surrounded them.

Eric scoffed. "I _do_, asshole." The words hung from his mouth as though a continuation was due, but nothing followed as he glared forward with persistent stubbornness.

Scott rose an eyebrow. He wasn't one to leave the house, at least, not nearly as often as his fourteen year old brother. Scott had six years on him, and was attending college, which was really the primary reason he went out. At times he hung out with friends, but generally in their domain, or at the mall. Eric was still a kid at heart, and he and his friends often explored the outside world, knowing every area by heart.

Or so Eric had claimed.

"Yeah?" He muttered. "Then how come we're in the middle of no where?" He gestured to the frozen world around them, and Eric's grip on his other hand only tightened in response.

It had been his way of leading, so Scott had assumed, when the younger boy had laced their fingers and guided him throughout the snowy world and far from civilization.

"It's around here somewhere, don't be such a douche." Eric snapped back, as he looked around almost frantically.

Scott sighed, attempting to calm himself as he felt the snow seep through his pants. He was wet, cold, and very much so pissed off at his half-brother, who seemed to be in no better mood than he. Eric grumbled beneath his breath before he squinted, and a grin overtook his face.

"Sweet!" He commented on his finding, and he sprinted forward, taking Scott by surprise.

Scott found himself being pulled forward, much to his chagrin, as he detested being led around like some sort of pet on a leash. He tried to see what it was that Eric was heading towards, but found that his vision was shaky from running, until they got closer and a cabin came into view. The urge to remind Eric that their task was to _sled_ wormed it's way throughout Scott's mind, but he kept his mouth shut, wanting to know more so what his little brother's plan was.

A few yards from the cabin, Eric's chubby legs forced him to stumble over his own feet, and due to their linked hands, they both crashed into the cold white snow beneath. Scott automatically pushed himself up, face red with both anger and in an attempt to reheat itself.

"You fat fuck," he ground out in annoyance, turning to see Eric slowly pushing himself out of the snow.

Eric's face was blank for a moment, before he turned to face his brother. "You tripped me, you fucking _asshole!_" Voice steadily rising, an anger overtook his face as he tackled Scott.

"_What-_ you tripped over yourself, pizza-face!" He responded, pushing Eric away with a heavy glare.

"God, you're such a whiny dick weed." Eric groaned as he pushed Scott back into the snow, getting up. "I was going to show you something totally _cool_, but fine, I don't have to." He huffed.

Scott stared skeptically as he climbed to his feet. "Yeah right, dude. You don't have anything to show me that I'd think is cool, anyway."

"Yes I do!" Eric fought back. "It's this super sweet cabin here. It used to be Stan's Uncle's, but he got a new one, and so no one else uses it... Except me."

Scott's eyebrows creased, and he looked over to the cabin that Jimbo Kern has supposedly owned at some point in time. The man was a renowned hunter, and he wouldn't doubt that there were still some of his possessions inside. He turned back to face Eric.

"You're making it up."

"Nuh uh!" Eric defied childishly. "Look, Scott." He pushed open the door, entering.

Scott grinned at his own win, following after the younger boy. He glanced around, noting the décor that scattered the walls. It was sparse, obviously things Jimbo no longer wanted, but there were some animal skulls here and there, and what appeared to be a battery operated lamp in one corner of the room. Eric turned it on, before spinning to face his brother.

"What I tell you?" Eric boasted as he gestured to the room they were in. Not spectacularly impressive, but Scott was still pleased.

"You think _this_ is cool?" He rolled his eyes, feeling his lips twitch into a smile. "Whatever you say, little bro. It'll do."

Eric glared for a moment, before he shifted in clear discomfort. His soggy pants made a sloshing sound and Scott couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his younger brother's thighs, then back up.

"It's cold as donkey balls," Eric mentioned, a shudder accompanying this claim.

Scott glanced down, suddenly reminded of his own chills. They were both more than a little wet, especially from having face-planted into the snow. He sighed, before taking note of a blanket on the tacky couch.

"Come here." He demanded, taking off his coat and boots as he did so.

Eric did the same, stripping down his jacket, shoes, hat, and socks. He apparently had the same thing in mind, as he seated himself onto the couch and wrapped himself up in the blanket. Scott rose an eyebrow.

"Move over, fattie."

"No way, Scott. I'm like, way wetter than you, and I could die from hypothermia. And then you'd be grounded." He sniffed indignantly.

Scott ignored him and snatched the blanket away, before wrapping it around the both of them. "Come closer, piggy. We have to share body heat."

He'd expected a 'fag' comment to follow, but only silence answered him as Eric did as told and stared menacingly at the corner of the room. Scott stared at him with interest as their knees brushed, sides combining heat and shoulders bumping. He noticed that Eric was keeping his distance even still, however, and pursed his lips, before wrapping an arm around his brother to pull him in and maximize their warmth. His younger brother tensed instantly, and if Scott had paid more attention, he might have been able to clarify that Eric had even _gasped_.

He almost had the nerve to wait it out, but his own impatience and curiosity was coursing through his system. Scott licked his lips, and spoke up. "What's wrong with you?"

Eric didn't respond, and the only signal that he'd even so much as acknowledged the question was the hardening of his glare and the flutter of his eyes in another direction. Scott's lips drooped and his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He opened his mouth to speak, but just before the words could escape, he noticed Eric's hand clutching his own knee so hard his knuckles had blanched. Scott closed his mouth, coming to the conclusion that perhaps Eric was just _really_ cold.

Scott rested his head to the side as he embraced the younger of the two, essentially pulling him into his lap. Eric had been right before; were anything to happen to him, Scott would have taken the heat, and being on both his father as well as step-mother's bad side was _not_ something on his agenda. Eric, however, seemed to ball up further at the sudden hug. Legs hanging over Scott's and side pressed to his older brother's chest, he looked up at Scott in surprise. His mouth opened hesitantly, even if only a crack, questioning.

"You gotta heat up." Was all Scott said, air thick with awkwardness.

Silence reigned for several moments as they hung out, neither even particularly sure as to what they were waiting for. Scott reasoned that he allowed this to go on for so long because he was waiting for their clothes to dry, or for their parents to call, despite him being more than aware that their clothes wouldn't dry when they were so bunched up, and that it was his job to call if anything. Yet time ticked by, and Eric's shudders had long since ceased, were they not a figment of Scott's imagination. The younger of the two was still tense as ever, and his talkative mouth was shockingly speechless all the while.

He'd almost been drifting off to sleep from the quiet warmth that had overwhelmed him, when he felt a chubby hand creep down his chest. He didn't move, not wanting to scare Eric away, and decided instead to see what it was he was up to. Dealing with Eric was always a delicate ordeal that required patience on his part... But when the hand didn't stop at his belt buckle, only hesitating momentarily, and began to massage his inner thigh, Scott decided to take action.

"What are you doing?" He asked drearily, voice heavy from the sleep that gnawed at the corners of his mind.

"Warming you up, ginger-dick." He whispered, a crazy plaintiveness about his tone despite his condescending words.

Scott frowned, examining Eric's stony face as he proceeded to rub between his legs. It _was_ warming him up, but not in a way that he deemed appropriate.

"You're awful close to _my_ ginger dick," Scott pointed out, his bony fingers finally wrapping around Eric's thick wrist to put a stop to his teasing movements.

Eric seemed to clench up at this detail, before he nestled his face into the crook of Scott's neck. "If you get sick and die, then you can't take me home, _and_ I'll have to find a place to bury your body."

Scott chuckled darkly at this, his breath catching as the tip of Eric's nose made contact with a sensitive part of his skin. "Oh yeah, like _that'll _be a real challenge." His sarcasm was palpable as he nodded to the window, the detail being that they were an island in a sea of snow. "We won't die, anyway. We're warm enough now. I don't know how we're going to leave, though."

Eric eyed him warily, hand toying with the hem of Scott's shirt and flitting beneath to skid along his lean stomach... Maybe he felt envy. "You're the adult here. You're supposed to take care of me, douche-bag."

Scott sighed dryly as the beginning of a sickly stir began to form in his stomach at the soft movements. Stopping Eric this time, however, would have made his arousal blatantly obvious, and he instead shifted subtly in an attempt to deter Eric's interest.

"If I wasn't taking care of you, I would have left you out there to freeze to death." He drawled, pausing only for a moment. "But you know, whales can survive in really cold temperatures because of all their blubber."

Eric jerked back in annoyance, hand following and landing over his hip with a sharp intake on Scott's part. His weight had been a sensitive topic from the start, and had only worsened over the years, to the point at which not even his so-called friends brought it up.

"Shut up, asshole!" He hissed, fingers grazing painfully close to his crotch.

Scott sneered in response, inwardly wishing that Eric's hand weren't so insistent on pushing at his limits. He might have been easy going when it came to attraction, but doing anything with _Eric Cartman,_ his half brother, was far too taboo for Scott to condone.

Maybe.

"At least you have enough warmth for the both of us."

Eric shifted in his lap completely, pushing his thick thighs to wrap around Scott's hips. They melded beneath his weight, Eric's crotch mere centimeters from his own. Scott sucked in air through his nose harshly, hands automatically grasping at the soft shoulders below.

Eric's brows pursed furiously, teeth baring to exemplify just how peeved he was. "I'm. Not. Fucking. _Fat._"

Scott's supercilious expression remained momentarily before it was replaced with the epitome of innocence, a pout tinged with sweetness. "Oh dear baby bro," he crooned. "You couldn't _fuck_ anything with all that fat."

Perhaps he'd gone too far, mind being incapable of straying too far from copulation at that moment when the vicinity so close to his dick was being caressed. But it'd clearly struck a cord, because Eric's face became wildly mad and his chubby fingers shot towards the damp orange cloth, clenching around the rod below. Scott's gawked and felt himself twitch desperately at the touch.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Scott," he breathed, hot against Scott's neck as his fingers tightened. His hand caressed the hardening cock, pulling it from it's confines between his legs to stand in attention beneath the zipper.

"Stop it!" Scott snapped, pushing Eric away.

His attempts weren't negated in the slightest, however, as Eric hardly budged. "Why?" He questioned, mocking Scott's false innocence from before. "Because you're getting turned on by your own _brother?_"

The way the words dripped from his mouth only served to make Scott more aroused, and he shuddered. They were in the middle of no where. No one would be able to hear them, to walk in on them, to interrupt them in any manner. The concept of doing something so utterly inappropriate with someone he was forbidden from touching was a turn on in itself, even more so that Eric was the one to have initiated. The hand continued to push at him, prying at his slightly wet clothes and fumble with his dick.

"_Eric_," he ground out, eyes shutting and mouth hanging open as his head fell back.

He felt the lips next to his adam's apple form a wicked grin, and the fingers delved behind the cloth, toying with it skin to skin. This received a soft groan, growing louder as it curved around his girth, managing to wrap around him. Slowly, he began to move his hand up and down, gradually becoming faster and faster.

"You're so hot," Eric hissed into his ear. "You want me to fuck you, Scott? I'll do it, I swear." His voice faded in and out as Scott panted. "I bet you're starving for my cock..."

Why, oh why, was this turning him on?

Perhaps it was that he'd secretly yearned to touch that soft, plump skin, to run his hands through those thin strands of hair, to feel those wide fingers strum him like a guitar.

Or maybe it was that Eric was moving at amazing speed, twisting his wrist and using his free hand to nudge down the pants obstructing his pants. He stopped about mid thigh, before his entire face dropped, hand never ceasing, and that pink tongue of his darted out to ghost over his testicles. Scott watched with half lidded eyes, groaning and widening his legs slightly. Eric approved, his lips smacking together before a wet warmth flooded Scott's senses. He gasped out and his head collided with the wall behind him, keening when Eric kissed up his length and he began to suck fervently on the tip of his dick. It wasn't long before he began to take more in, drawing the flesh into his mouth with greed.

"Oh fuck..." Scott hissed, his fingers massaging Eric's scalp lovingly.

The chubby boy released him, resulting in an entire demeanor change on Scott's part. His approval scrapped, he glared down at Eric in confusion, hand tightening in the locks of brown. Eric only grinned in response, and Scott sensed a hint of sincere melancholy in that smile.

"Since you're not being a responsible adult, _I'm_ going to take care of _you_." Eric declared softly in the tone he used for business measures.

Scott opened his mouth to retort, only to be shocked into silence when Eric pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket. Where had he gotten _that_ from? Liane, perhaps? It wasn't far fetched that someone of her nature would be well stocked, and it wouldn't be easy to notice if one small bottle went missing. Regardless, Scott was stunned as Eric smeared the substance over his thick fingers, his breath heavy with concentration and arousal.

A line from a movie he'd heard long ago flitted through his mind, and without thinking, he blurted it out. "Fuck me with your hot teenage cock..."

Eric jolted, looking up with him, surprise congruent to how it was when Scott embraced him earlier. His eyelids fluttered and it wasn't long before the slick fingers were toying with the very place he longed to feel Eric. _Inside_ him... Never before had he dared to fantasize about such things. Not only were they perturbing on a conventional scale, but they were also downright humiliating and unlike him to consider altogether. Yet there he was, gasping under his younger brother's touch and asking for more. Short, fat fingers were pressing into him, wiggling about as Eric watched him intently.

"Wow Scott, you really do seem to be starving for my cock." His voice was calm yet held an undertone of excitement and sheer desire. "Cock famished, are you?"

Darkness clouded his vision as Scott felt himself reacting to the nasty strings of words, body heating and shifting closer as he sighed.

"Well, if you're _so_ desperate to be fucked by my 'hot teenage cock', then I _guess_ I'll be nice and let you have your treat." Eric rolled his eyes as though he were doing the favor, but began to press in petulantly after ample preparation.

Scott groaned and fisted Eric's shoulders as he felt himself being filled with a dull sting. The kisses on his neck as Eric began to mumble more dirty words mixed with the heat and resulted in Scott's nausea, and he bucked forward as his stomach trembled. Minutes passed as the pattern of being entered and left etched itself into Scott's psyche, darts of light wandering into his vision while his eyes shimmered with dampness; mind blank otherwise, he focused on Eric's loud moans and cries.

"Come on," he near-whined, clawing at his younger brother's back. "Is that _all_ you got?"

Eric growled. "I knew you'd be a little dick-slut, but wow Scott. Just... Wow."

Egging him on was always Scott's specialty, and he felt himself being rewarded for this talent as his back melded with the couch behind him and the hardness that made him cry out was pushing in and out at a faster, much more diligent pace.

"Yeah-" he gasped out. "_Fuck_ me! Fuck me, Eric!"

Eric keened in response as he forced himself in further, their flesh sticky with refreshingly cold sweat that warmed every time Scott's younger brother's hips pressed against the back of his thighs. His wiry legs wrapped around Eric's large stomach as he commanded him again and again to fuck him. The lewd smacking of skin over skin and dirty words varying from mumbled to screamed easily filled the cabin, and Scott found that he wanted nothing more in that moment than Eric Cartman.

"Shit, Scott-" Eric ground out as his bared teeth flashed, snapping at the expanse of pale before him and latching onto a milky collarbone.

The one in question near yelped as his fingernails tightened around Eric's smooth, round shoulders, and his neck curved while dizziness pervaded his system. It wasn't long before Eric's stubby fingers found their way into Scott's mop of bright red curls and yanked with vigor, resulting only in Scott's eyes snapping open. Any words that came out of his mouth were incoherent and delirious, his lips trembling and muscles tightening as a thick ivory fluid shot from his dick, coating their abdomens in his orgasm.

"Eric," he whispered as his eyes fell shut and he relaxed, waiting for his brother to do the same.

He wasn't long, only a few grit curses and a yelped out, "_Scott!_" before he completed himself. Eric's eyes fluttered delicately as his bottom lip curled beneath a set of white teeth and he thrust weakly until entirely finished.

The two of them laid there for several moments, breath heavy and eyes half lidded as the redness drained from their faces. Drowsy, Eric rested his forehead against Scott's and shut his eyes. Their noses brushed, lips only centimeters apart, as their oxygen mixed. Fingertips danced over knuckles invitingly before intertwining the two hands altogether, and in that moment, Scott felt truly satisfied and content with everything.

"I'm definitely not cold anymore," Eric whispered, voice breaking the lack of conversation.

Scott smiled up at him tiredly, reaching up to brush a few wet strands of hair from Eric's face. "Good," he remarked.

Eric laughed and batted the hand away, moving back only to drag himself forward and nestle his face into Scott's underarm. "You lazy black asshole, my legs hurt now." His comment was in no way malicious, regardless of it's content; it held an elated tone that Scott found himself adoring.

"You needed the workout." He muttered lovingly as he buried his nose into Eric's hair, even though he secretly reveled in Eric's extra weight.

Instead of a retort as Scott had so expected, Eric sat up and pushed his lips against his half-brother's. It was hardly even worth referring to as physical contact, being it was the zenith of chaste, but it made Scott's heart beat faster as his hand tightened around Eric's.

"Now," Eric said as he pulled away, licking his lips. "How the hell do we get home?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Note: The movie Scott quotes is Mysterious Skin.**


End file.
